


Save Shadowhunters

by Lecrit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Smut, also save shadowhunters, but mostly save shadowhunters, coz we got fucked hard, it better or i'll riot, save shadowhunters?, yes save shadowhunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit
Summary: Once upon a time, Shadowhunters was cancelled...#PickUpShadowhunters #SaveShadowhunters





	Save Shadowhunters

**Author's Note:**

> i'm tired, okay?
> 
>  
> 
> (this is not a fic, but it might be my finest work of art ever)

Roses are red,  
violets are blue  
Save Shadowhunters,  
And Malec too. 

Roses are red,  
violets are blue  
Pick Up Shadowhunters  
Sleep is overrated.

**Author's Note:**

> (Not) the end.
> 
> Keep tweeting, cupcakes.  
> No more than two hashtags at once: #PickUpShadowhunters #SaveShadowhunters.  
> If you tag @ hulu @ FreeformTV @ netflix @ larrytanz @ FOXTV, know that there is a chance you might be shadowban. Do it sparsely.
> 
> You can follow @ BaneandLewis @ BasicShadowStuf @ NephilimUpdates @ ShumdarioNews @ unitedSHfandom for more guidance on what to do!
> 
> I love y'all, fam. You've been wonderful!  
> Keep fighting for Malec! (also, for the show. but mostly malec.)
> 
> All the love,  
> Lu. ❤


End file.
